This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This is a five year study to assess the effect of treatment of Hepatitis C with pegylated interferon with or without ribavirin in children between ages 6-18. The side effects , effects on growth, weight and psychological profile and life style changes are also monitored through ancillary studies. The study is funded by the NIH and in part by Roche Pharmacueticals.